Mes ancêtres, ma famille et moi
by Dinou
Summary: Teddy a des questions auxquelles personne ne semble vouloir répondre.


**Titre **: Mes ancêtres, ma famille et moi

**Auteur **: dinou

**Fandom **: Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Ted/Draco

**Rating**: G

**Résumé **: Ted a des questions auxquelles personne ne semble vouloir répondre.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur **: Les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la saga sw J.K. Rowling.

**Note de l'auteur **: J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le cadre de la communauté « ficsurdemande ». Cette fic est la requête 278 déposée par ulucus, j'espère que cette histoire te plaira.

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Ted venait de déposer un dernier baiser passionné à sa petite amie avant de l'aider à monter dans le Poudlard Express. Il avait bien vu dans le regard de sa petite-amie que des larmes menaçaient de couler, mais il lui avait dit que tout se passerait bien, que bientôt il serait ensemble, que cette séparation ne génerait en rien leur relation. Puis, il s'était dirigé vers son parrain, espérant ne pas devoir avoir « la conversation » avec le père de sa petite-amie.

Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de son parain, il le vit.

Draco Malfoy se tenait là à quelques pas de lui, près d'un jeune garçon que Ted comprit être son fils,

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait déjà vu sa photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en personne.

Qu'il le veuille ou pas, Draco était un membre de sa famille... c'était même le seul qui lui restait...

Draco finit par détourner le regard, conduisit son fils jusqu'au train, puis une fois le jeune garçon dans le train, il partit sans se retourner.

Ted le regarda partir. Il avait tellement de question sur la famille de sa mère. Il avait bien essayé d'en parler à sa grand-mère et à Harry, mais ils avaient toujours détourné la conversation. Ted ne savait pas pourquoi, et ça commençait sérieusement à lui chauffer les oreilles.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il croisa le regard de son parrain. Harry planta son regard dans celui de son filleul, mais Ted vit bien que Harry ne répondrait jmais à ses questions.

Mais que tenaient-ils tous à lui cacher ? Le prenaient-ils pour un idiot pour ne pas savoir qui étaient les Black ? Il savait parfaitement que cette famille n'était pas connue pour sa grande générosité ou encore son ouverture d'esprit. Mais il avait besoin de comprendre, d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

- « Harry, je vais rentrer chez moi. » dit Ted.

- « Tu ne veux pas venir prendre une tasse de thé à la maison ? » demanda le survivant.

- « Répondras tu enfin à mes questions ? » demanda le jeune homme.

- « Ted... » soupira Harry. « Fais moi confiance quand je te dis qu'il n'y a rien à dire sur les Black. Tu n'as besoin de t'encombrer l'esprit avec ça. » finit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ted.

- « Ca, c'est à moi de le décider. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'ai plus cinq ans. J'ai le droit de connaître la vérité. »

Harry baissa les yeux en lâchant un soupire.

- « Je dois y aller. » dit Ted, il embrassa Ginny rapidement puis transplana.

Harry se retourna vers sa femme.

- « Harry, il veut savoir. » dit Ginny.

- « Je sais... mais tu sais comme moi que ça ne peut rien lui apporter de bon de tout savoir sur les Black. »

- « Peut être, mais il ne veut plus que tu le protège de tout, et je sens qu'il a besoin de connaître cette partie du passé de sa famille pour vraiment comprendre qui il est et d'où il vient. »

Harry lâcha encore une fois un soupire, puis il rentra chez lui avec sa femme et sa fille. Il pria Merlin pour qu'un jour Teddy finisse par comprendre que tout connaître de sa famille n'était pas une bonne idée.

Teddy n'avait pas transplané chez lui comme il l'avait dit à Harry.

Il lui fallait des réponses et il savait qu'ici il obtiendrait des réponses... s'il ne se faisait pas jeter dehors.

Ted souffla un coup et s'avança vers la porte, puis frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, un elfe vint lui ouvrir.

- « Je voudrais voir le maître des lieux. » di Ted à l'elfe.

- « Je vais voir si mon maître peut vous recevoir. »

- « Ce n'est pas la peine. » annonça une voix. « Fais le entrer. »

L'elfe acquiesça, fit entrer Teddy et disparut dans un claquement sonore.

- « Monsieur Malfoy. » salua Ted lorsque Draco se tint devant lui. « Je suis Ted Lupin. »

- « Je sais qui tu es, ce que je ne sais pas c'est ce que tu fais ici. »

- « J'ai besoin de réponse à mes questions et vous êtes la seule personne à pouvoir me le donner. »

- « Des questions à quel sujet ? » demanda Draco surpris par cette entrée en matière.

- « Qui était la famille de ma grand-mère? »

- « Potter ne peut pas y répondre? »

- « Il ne veut pas y répondre, mais il faut que je sache. »

- « Pourquoi devrais je répondre à tes questions ? »

- « Vous n'avez aucune obligation, mais je pense que vous êtes le seul qui me dira enfin la vérité. »

Draco fixa le jeune homme un instant. Même s'il avait du mal à comprendre la démarche du jeune homme qui lui faisait face, l'aplomb de Ted ainsi que son honnêteté le poussèrent à accéder à la requête du jeune homme.

- « Bien, suis moi. »

Ted suivit en silence Draco jusqu'à une pièce au bout du couloir du premier étage du Malfoy Manor. Lorsqu'il entra, Ted vit de nombreuses rangées de livres, puis, sur le grand mur du fond il vit deux tapisseries.

- « Voici l'arbre généalogique des Malfoy, et là celui des Black. » dit Draco lorsque Ted fut à ses côtés.

- « Qui étaient-ils ? »

- « Les Black était une des plus grande famille de sorcier, et aussi une des plus anciennes. » commença Draco en se rapprochant de l'arbre généalogique de sa mère. « Ce fut une famille très influente du temps de mon grand-père maternel. »

- « Affluente dans quel sens ? »

- « Personne ne pouvait rien leur refuser, et si quelqu'un osait, il était aisé de passer au-dessus, quel que fut le géneur. Mais le Ministre de la Magie faisait les quatre volontés de cette famille. »

- « Corruption ? » demanda Ted.

- « Entre autre. » acquesça Draco. « Intimidation, menace... rien ne les arrêtait. Mais avant tout, les Black tenait à leur rang et mettait en avant la devise de leur famille. »

- « Quelle était leur devise ? »

- « Toujours pur. » dit Draco. « La pureté du sang était extrêmement importante pour eux, toute personne qui n'était pas de sang pur ne pouvait franchir la barrière de la propriété des Black. »

- « C'est pour ça que ma grand-mère a du couper les ponts avec sa famille ? »

- « Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait eut le choix. »

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

- « Je vais te raconter ce que j'ai appris par ma mère lorsque j'ai moi aussi voulu des réponses. »

- « Je vous écoute. » dit Ted en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil face à la tapisserie.

- « Ta grand-mère n'a jamais donné satisfaction à ses parents, et lorsqu'ils lui ont trouvé un bon parti qui accepté de l'épouser malgré ses penchants pour les idées telle que la mixité des races, elle s'est enfuie. Ses parents ont lancé des recherches partout dans le pays, mais sans succès. Mais deux ans après avoir quitté la maison de ses parents, elle est revenue au Manoir. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Teddy.

- « Elle est venue leur apprendre qu'elle s'était mariée avec sorcier né moldu et leur présenter leur petite-fille qui n'avait alors que quelques jours. »

- « Maman... » dit Ted en ayant une pensée pour cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais connue, mais qu'il avait appris à aimer et dont il portait toujours le deuil. « Elle est venue leur présenter ma mère ? »

- « Oui, ta mère... tes arrières-grands-parents ont tempêté, hurlé. Mais ton arrière-grand-père n'était pas quelqu'un sans ressource, il avait décidé de faire adopter ta mère et de forcer ta grand-mère malgré tout à se marier avec un parti qui lui aurait choisi. »

- « Mais mon grand-père ? »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, les Black étaient puissants, ils auraient juste eut à aller voir le Ministre, et le problème était réglé. »

Ted serra les poings, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'entendre Draco Malfoy dire que son grand-père était un problème. Mais il se rappela que c'est lui qui était venu Draco et qu'il ne serait pas sein d'exploser s'il voulait avoir enfin toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait.

- « Pourquoi ne l'ont ils pas fait ? »

- « Ta grand-mère n'était pas idiote, elle n'est pas venue seule. »

- « Qui l'accompagnait ? »

- « Son mari, Sirius Black et James Potter. Elle n'est jamais rentrée dans la maison, elle est restée dans le jardin, prête à transplaner à tout moment si elle sentait qu'il y avait un quelconque danger pour ta mère. »

- « Alors ? »

- « Elle a été reniée sur le champ. » dit Draco en montrant un trou dans la tapisserie.

- « Elle a été bannie pour avoir suivie son coeur ? »

- « Les Black ne suivent pas leur coeur, ils suivent la voie du devoir, rien d'autre. » dit Draco en passant doucement sa main sur le nom de sa défunte mère.

- « Qui est l'autre personne qui a été reniée ? » demada t-il en montrant un autre trou sur la même ligne que sa grand-mère.

- « Sirius Black... tout comme ta grand-mère, il ne partageait pas le point de vue des Black. Il leur a tourné le dos dès que possible. Ses parents n'ont pas cherché à le ramener de force. Ils savaient très bien que leur fils était perdu le jour où ils ont appris qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, et non à Serpentard comme tous les autres membres de sa famille. Comme tu dois probablement le savoir, il était très proche des Potter qui n'avaient pas peur de montrer publiquement leur haine envers le Lord Noir et leur allégeamce à Dumbledore et à ses idèes. Alors, lorsqu'il est parti, ils ont décidé de le renier et de faire comme s'il était mort. »

- « Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous des Mangemorts ? »

- « Seul Regulus, le jeune frère de Sirius, et Bellatrix, la soeur aînée de ta grand-mère, étaient des Mangemorts. »

- « Mais les autres membres de cette famille... »

- « Ils soutenaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, financièrement surtout, ils appuyaient ses idées et ses méthodes face aux sang-mêlés, aux nés moldus... »

- « Ils n'auraient pas arrêté un Mangemort s'il s'en était pris à un moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Non. »

Ted ne dit rien pendant un instant, assimilant ce que Draco venait de lui apprendre. Ces gens, aussi horribles soient-ils, étaient sa famille. Il avait du mal à se faire à cette réalité, mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à qui que ce soit, il avait voulu savoir.

- « Je n'apparais pas sur la tapisserie. »

- « Ta grand-mère a été reniée, donc ta mère ne pouvait apparaître là-dessus, et donc... »

- « Donc, moi non plus... »

Draco se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux fixés sur cette tapisserie. Il souffla, et se décida à reprendre la parole.

- « Ecoute, le temps a passé. Les Black n'existent plus, cette famille est morte. Toi, tu es là... la seule chose que tu doive te rappeler d'eux, ce sont les erreurs qu'ils ont faites pour ne pas les répéter et faire en sorte que personne ne refasse jamais ça. »

- « Il n'empêche que c'est ma famille. »

- « Non, ce sont tes ancêtres. Ta famille, ce sont les personnes qui t'aiment, qui t'ont élevé, qui sont auprès de toi. »

Ted se tourna vers Draco, il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

- « Merci. » dit il à Draco.

Draco ne répondit rien, mais serra la main du jeune homme. Draco raccompagna Ted jusqu'à la porte du manoir, puis le regarda transplaner. Il resta un instant à fixer l'endroit où se tenait Ted avant de transplaner. Il sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser doucement sur son bras. Draco se retourna et vit son épouse.

- « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Draco, » dit elle avec un sourire, « tu as permis à cet enfant d'enfin commencer à vivre sans se rattacher au passé. » finit elle en se serrant contre son mari.

Draco ne dit rien, mais déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme pour la remercier du soutien qu'elle lui apportait jour après jour.

Lorsque Teddy réapparu, il se trouvait face à la maison de sa grand-mère. Lorsqu'il entra, il la trouva dans le salon, avec une tasse de thé et une photo de ses parents le jour de la naissance de Teddy.

- « Bonjour grand-maman. » dit le jeune homme en venant l'embrasser.

- « Oh mon chéri ! » dit elle en souriant au jeune qui prenait place à ses côtés. « Tu veux une tasse de thé ? Des biscuits ? »

- « S'il te plaît oui. » dit il avec un sourire.

- « Ne bouge pas de là, je reviens. » dit elle en partant dans la cuisine.

Teddy la regarda s'affairer dans la cuisine en souriant, puis il se saisit de la photo que tenait précédemment sa grand-mère dans ses mains. Il sourit en voyant ses parents. Draco avait raison, les Black n'étaient pas sa famille, ils n'étaient que ses ancêtres. Sa famille c'était ses parents qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui offrir un monde en paix, sa grand-mère et Harry qui l'avaient élevé, les Weasley... Oui, maintenant il savait qui il était, qui était les siens, il était prêt à avancer se dit-il alors qu'une image de la jeune Victoire Weasley prenait place dans sa tête.

**Fin.**

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu un petit quand même.

A bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
